After you've fallen, get up, look and aim for the sky
by Pagemaster808
Summary: FinnXOC. Minor FP and PB bashing. Finn has fallen, his heart shattered. His body may be strong but someone will help him rise again and something more. Powerful Finn but still Mortal. My first story, constructive criticism welcome! Rated M for safety reasons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The forgotten sky

First of all, Pendleton Ward (did I spell that right?)owns AT, and I apologize for my rushed writing, damned artist inspiration swings. I am fueled by the disgust of how Finn's lovelife is going down. We've all been there. He deserves better. Be gentle with your reviews please, it is my first story after all.

"Once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return."-Leonardo Da Vinci

Finn fell into darkness his hands reached out into the cold, up hoping someone would grab him. "You're too young to understand." His heart throbbed. "It's over Finn, We can still be friends..." He fell faster. The pink and red lights floated above him as if to tease him. He reached for them as they flew higher up. He felt betrayal, he felt anger, he felt despair. Just as the darkness seemed to swallow him, a yellow light sped down and engulfed him.

'What creature is this?' Joan thought, 'he looks human, but there hasn't been any in ooo for a long time.' The girl dragged the injured boy from the entrance of a collapsed dungeon. When she had found him, he had been bruised, beaten, broken, burned, but he was alive. In his arms was a bulging sack of loot, even in an unconscious state, he refused to let go. He mumbled incoherently, tears from his closed eyes, saying "FP" and "PB." Whoever they were, she deduced, caused him great pain she could tell through his body language of cringing and gripping his heart. She pitied the boy, knowing full well the boy would eventually make a great man, she had a gut feeling. Up she flew through the clouds until she reached a castle high above the mountains. A granite and marble giant sitting atop the biggest mountain in Ooo. A squad of winged humanoids escorted her and her charge to the healer. She finally laid him down in the infirmary, and turned to her servant," Michelle, make sure he doesn't wander off. He could fall. Remember, he doesn't have wings." The winged elemental bowed in respect, "yes your majesty, Queen Joan. I shall have the Valkyrie patrol more often to watch for the boy. For the Sky Kingdom!" The queen nodded before heading to the throne room. Questions will have to wait, healing takes time. The bearded man with snowy owl wings looked over the boy, rummaging his robes for a vial. A single eye engraved in the glass told of it's contents, cyclops tears. The winged mage shook his head. Wounds heal, but scars of the heart take longer.

'Lukewarm. Bright light. Calm wind.' Finn squinted his eyes. 'Am I dead?' A small jabbing to his forehead told him otherwise. 'Ow, nope, alright I'll get up...' Finn sat up and looked around, his eyes adjusting to the light. A vanilla white room with beds, potted herbs, vials and a soup pot. I'm in a hospital. "You alright boy?" Finn turned and gaped at the old man with snowy wings. He wore robes colored of the calm midnight blue sky. His gentle face set with a long beard and heavy eyebrows giving him a wise, ancient and powerful appearance. The peach skin was wrinkled, his hand wrapped around a staff of dark oak. "Yes kind sir, I must thank you, but where am I?" The man chuckled, "you may call me Overseer," he held a hand for the boy to grab and hoist him to his feet. "Come along, I see you're new to the Sky Kingdom, -?" Finn gratefully stood up, "My name is Finn, last human in all of Ooo and defender of any kingdom in need." The old man nodded," your reputation precedes you Finn the Hero. Come. The queen must know you are awake." Finn walked behind, taking everything in. " Sky Kingdom huh? Odd, I've been everywhere but never heard of it. " Overseer laughed loudly." Long we have kept to ourselves, Ooo is no longer a peaceful place. We have seen many terrible things." Finn sighed in understanding. " However now is not the time for powerful emotion, I have grave news." Overseer stopped, Finn apologized having walked into him. "I will not give you medical release, until a year has passed." Finn exclaimed in protest," but I'm better, I'm alive!" The older male shook his head, "there are far worse things than death and physical injury." Finn was taken aback before realizing he came before a large set of walnut doors ornately carved with a dragon and phoenix. Overseer knocked on it loudly with his staff, before the doors opened, revealing a throne room, marble statues and walls, a blue carpet and a walnut throne with the queen seated upon it.

Finn gawked at her. Overseer chuckled. She wore a vanilla colored dress which almost reached her feet, a long slit on the side which reached mid thigh, had long brown and black hair, a crown adorned with an amethyst. Her eyes, oh glob, her eyes shone like sapphires on her petite cute face, all modestly on a burnt sienna colored skinned curvy body. Her snow colored dove wings lazily hung over her throne. The older male cleared his throat before bonking Finn lightly on the head. Finn spluttered in pain before picking his jaw off the floor. This got the attention of the queen. "I trust my healer has got you patched up?" The queen giggled merrily. "Come hither, we must talk." Finn nodded dumbly enchanted and walked forward. Overseer rolled his eyes and followed suit. Finn bowed and his introduction was merely a croak. Overseer had mercy for the boy. "My queen Joan, may I introduce, Finn the Hero, last human in all of Ooo and defender of any and all Kingdoms." Joan opened her eyes impressed and smiled warmly. "Welcome Finn to my beloved Sky Kingdom." Finn smiled, "I thank you for everything, this beautiful kingdom does you justice." Joan giggled. "I hope you enjoy your stay here, unfortunately I heard of your predicament." Finn's smile faltered. Joan took note of this and reassured him. "Don't worry, a year will go by fast. By Glob, you'd best listen to Overseer, he's stubborn and he means well. He even gave the Lich a run for his money, I know Overseer very very well. He is my grandfather after all." Finn did a quadruple take between the two,"WHA-?!" Overseer grinned and hid it well, before bowing," I apologize, but I must check on the dragoon soldiers" Joan smiled warmly and nodded. Overseer looked over his shoulder with an all knowing and mischievous smile before leaving the throne room. Joan gave her grandfather a mock scolding look. She then turned to Finn, "So what were you doing an inch from death before I found you?" An uneasy silence permeated the room before a sigh quietly echoed throughout the room. Finn began his statement before spinning his tale," I wanted to train hard to get stronger, I entered the dungeon for some armor, and met it's guardian..." On the inside he kept to himself that he just wanted to get ALOT of things off of his mind. Ah love beautiful and dangerous...

CLIFFHANGER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where to begin?

Previous Chapter

She then turned to Finn, "So what were you doing an inch from death before I found you?" An uneasy silence permeated the room before a sigh quietly echoed throughout the room. Finn began his statement before spinning his tale," I wanted to train hard to get stronger, I entered the dungeon for some armor, and met it's guardian..." On the inside he kept to himself that he just wanted to get ALOT of things off of his mind. Ah love beautiful and dangerous

Flashback...

A dejected looking Finn returned to the tree house. 'Flame Princess...' Finn quietly cried in his mind. He went straight to the bathroom and took off his clothing. He somberly turned on the shower water. The cold water didn't even make him jump. They only masked the tears that came. He punched the shower wall in frustration. Being shown up by Cinnamon Bun didn't help things. 'This isn't good for me, I have to let go,' Finn thought,'but I really loved her...' He got out of the shower and headed to the bedroom. There he tried to sleep, but he couldn't. 'Another sleepless night...' Finn sighed before the sandman took pity and graced him with sleep.

Finn awoke to the sound of a large package being dropped outside. 'Did I dream?' Finn yawned 'I just remember segments. The cosmic owl, flying up, me falling from it, and somehow flying...' Finn scratched his buns and went outside. "Hey it's my adventuring supplies..." Finn nonchalantly said *yawn* 'it's too early to be excited.' He dragged the box in, opened the Ooo Dungeon Newsletter and ate his breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. "Huh, dungeon located below biggest mountain in Ooo, guarded by a wyvern..." Finn ate the last few bites while he contemplated. 'I need to do some adventuring, don't wanna think about love for now. ' He organized his supplies, a medkit, rope, a huge waterskin, beef jerky, dried fruits, dried veggies, a large sack of gold and a map of Ooo. He then got his bearings and headed north.

The journey he measured would take a week. He battled monsters, saved people, explored cities til he finally reached the dungeon...

A large stone entrance jutted from the mountainside, runes etched into the bedrock had weathered away due to time. Among the carvings a group had caught his attention. It depicted a group of people, cowering before a beast of draconic origin. A dragon and a phoenix speeding toward the people. The phoenix carried the people away while the two dragons did battle. The people who were saved suddenly had wings, but the great beast stood over the dragon. Finn admired the primitive carvings a bit longer but proceeded deep within.

The tunnel stretched for miles, surprising without threat nor danger. It seemed to be an abandoned castle. Until finally Finn reached the throne room. There at the end atop the broken seat sat a tall shield of steel. It gleamed of the purest white, with a blue dragon and a red phoenix on it. Finn took a step before a raspy voice echoed through the hall. "Who dares to enter my chamber?" The rumbling of the loud voice dropped heavy dusty objects down from the ceiling. What little light revealed the horror. Skeletons of fallen adventurers. " I am Finn, last human of Ooo, I seek to claim the dungeon treasure!" A draconic beast finally stood on it's haunches, towering above Finn from the shadows, it's horns grazed the ceiling of the massive throne room. It roared, the smell of death and decay reached Finn's face. "Then you will join the many ranks of the dead!" The wyvern roared his tail came crashing down aimed to gut him. Finn dove to the side, slashing at the tail, but no mark was made. "You will fold like the grass sword you wield, pitiful creature of the earth!" A claw nearly got Finn's head, his favorite hat ruined. Just as Finn recovered from his dive, the beast drew in air, pulling him in. Finn slid forward and the beast unleashed a multitude of flames. Finn rolled over, his back receiving a part of the attack and he screamed in pain. A roar echoed again, the force slamming him against the stone wall. Finn got up and dodged another onslaught of flames and more deadly swipes. He surprised the wyvern by jumping high above it's head and slicing one of the horns. The fallen piece landed impaling the beast on it's tail. The wyvern roared in anguish and the impact shook the mountain. Finn heard a rattle and ran before he grabbed the odject. That was before a scaly hand reached out and squeezed the human in it's clutches. Finn felt his ribs break and he swore at the beast in defiance. "Return to the dust of the earth from when you came human!" The beast reared, it's maw wide open, gathering air to reduce Finn to ashes. Finn shut his eyes raising the dungeon treasure; the shield in a feeble attempt. When the flames reached the shield, it glowed, absorbing the entirety of the attack. The wyvern roared at the shock; the failure in the attack. Finn slashed, one last ditch attempt, Rattleball's signature slash. The beast backed up in shock before the top of it's head seperated from the body and it was no more, the gigantic hand released Finn as the body tumbled, destroying the lair it once resided. He picked himself up and could not speak, the battle had pushed him to the brink of death. Wordlessly he walked to the bulging sack of treasure at the end of the room. He shouldered the shield before his ascent out of the cavern. He gulped in fresh air, his intake hurt his ribs, before he collapsed, exhausted but alive.

END FLASHBACK

"And that is how you found me queen Joan" Finn finally finished his story albeit leaving his lovelife out of the picture. "Strange, I heard a child's tale of the carvings you described. It explains the origins of my people," she softly said while contemplating. "Origins?" Finn questioned before the ground rumbled. "What's happening?!" Finn yelled before looking out the throne room. Among the clouds a great stone grey dragon's head loomed breathing mist to create more clouds, two gigantic wings spread out before the castle shook again and Finn felt the ground move. "Our Kingdom is on the back of a massive dragon; the child of the Phoenix and Dragon in the carvings. The mountain is it's roost and it flies to different locations so we aren't found." The Queen calmly said to Finn despite his bewilderment and shock.

AND THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT CLIFFHANGER!

thanks Roberto for the review

I aim to update once a week, I have a full time job and many responsibilities. Also CURSE YOU EV TRAINING POKEMON X! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Last Chapter

Among the clouds a great stone grey dragon's head loomed breathing mist to create more clouds, two gigantic wings spread out before the castle shook again and Finn felt the ground move. "Our Kingdom is on the back of a massive dragon; the child of the Phoenix and Dragon in the carvings. The mountain is it's roost and it flies to different locations so we aren't found." The Queen calmly said to Finn despite his bewilderment and shock.

Chapter 3: Her Champion

Finn was lost in the magnificence of it all. He shielded his face with his hands from the moving rays of sunlight; due to the castle moving throughout the sky. Joan put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, but slightly blushed when he turned around. He blushed too but they composed themselves. "Well we can't have you running around forever in hospital robes," she laughed before beckoning him to the main hall. The guards, Valkyrie stood posted, women with tanned skin in modest clothing, having brown falcon wings adorned with armor depicting feathers and their helmets in the visage of a phoenix head. She lead him through the garden before appearing before the front gate. The Dragoons he presumed, men also of the same complexion, with black wings of crows, armor with scale designs and helmets in the visage of a dragon. They opened the front gate for the Queen and her charge, revealing a small city within the fortress. In awe, Finn followed behind Joan as she gave a tour, of the school/university, village, marketplace, forge/mint, farms, barracks and library. She stopped before the pens where the mounts were kept. Before them a great meteor was embedded into the ground, a single chain connected to a handle extending from the top. "This is the remnant of our history. The last great king died and left his legacy. He was a mighty, compassionate king, and was never defeated in battle. He died of old age and was my great great grandfather. It reads 'He who is rightwise most worthy donning the name Champion of Sky Kingdom Shalt hath right to wield a comet.'" Finn had the urge to try but knew his place for now and nodded. " We'd best get to the seamstress, my buns are freezing," Finn awkwardly said but smiled when Joan giggled at his antics. They both gave the monument a longing look before heading back to the market district.

"OW!" A single yell of pain rang out of the Tailor shop drawing the attention of passerby. "Hold still dearie this'll be quick!" Another pained yell, "What the Glob?! My right cheek!" Joan stood by muffling a giggle before it turned into raucous laughter. Finn gave the seamstress an annoyed look."If you quit moving this would've been done ages ago.." The older woman scolded Finn, and before he moved again, she pinched a nerve that rendered him immobile."What the-?!" The seamstress threaded the needle one more time and released him. He almost fell forward but caught himself. he then made an experimental step and found his clothes were actually very comfortable. He wore a black tunic with blue leggings, leather boots and gloves. Overseer had just walked in and commended on the seamstress's handiwork. "Aww Overseer, flattery will get you nowhere, however, you must bring Joan in soon, I'll make a lovely wedding gown; why these two would make a beautiful couple." The two blushed but Joan shyly said," us a couple? I simply must refuse, I'm more concentrated on the Kingdom." Finn felt his heart dip after the comment but chose to let it go over his head. "Finn," Overseer beckoned him over, he had noticed how Finn reacted and hoped a gift would help the troubled boy. "Yes Overseer?" He replied as he walked over, his eyes going over the leatherbound package in his arms. "Take this, you may need it in your stay here," as he handed the package over. With shaking hands he modestly took the present. Upon opening it, he found it contained a midnight blue fabric cape, containing feathers from the cosmic owl sown into it in the image of wings. With trembling hands he placed it on himself and bystanders watched in amazement. "Thanks Overseer, I like it and feel surprisingly lighter..." Overseer looked amused as Joan pointed at Finn's feet. She had a shocked look that would rival Jake's signature look. He then looked down to his surprise he was...Floating! "I-Can-Fly?" was his stupified response. Overseer grinned and gestured toward the door after paying the seamstress. Finn slowly walked to the door, which turned into full on running out the door and took off shocking many stall owners. "WAHOO" echoed throughout the marketplace, but his excitedment was short lived til he collided into a shipment of...pillows. "Finn you butt!" Yelled queen Joan trying not to laugh at him, as he was upside down in the pillows, trying to dislodge himself, his buns in the air. He finally freed himself and apologized to the shipment driver. He nervously floated down to a queen who tried to seem angry, which was hard for her to do."hehe sorry got carried away," he said as he scratched behind his head, before he got bopped on the head over and over again. Overseer chuckled at their antics before heading to the Library for studying. "I'll see you two at dinner...!" He yelled down the street. They both blinked in surprise before Joan's and Finn's stomachs made their presence s known. The two gave sheepish looks before going to the nearest snack store. They both enjoyed each other's company at Carnival Joe's, indulging in funnel cakes before Finn noticed the Armory. "Come on Joan, I need some new armor" Finn pleaded pulling his puppy dog eyes, while she rolled her eyes and tried to seem like she wouldn't go. "Alright alright," she mock sighed, damn him and his onyx eyes, "Don't do anything dumb, there was the pillow incident and getting powdered sugar all over yourself." He grinned and dragged her into the shop by her hand. He abruptly stopped and gasped at a set of armor that caught his eye. A cuirass with one pauldron big enough to shield his bicep, gauntlets & greaves that would snap onto his gloves & boots, and a helmet of the purest white. All were adorned with stone grey dragon scale and the helmet was like the dragoons' in the visage of a dragon. "Like the mithril set I see?" Came a gruff voice from the back. The blacksmith came out, a heavyset man, covered with soot. "Myth what-?" Came Finn's reply. "Ye don't know what Mithril is?" Out came a booming laugh," lighter, stronger than steel, and hard enough to cut dragonscale, one of the most formidable magic proof defenses anyone can get. Why you have a shield of Enchanted Mithril on yer back!" The man could see Finn's face light up even more and before he could say a high price he noticed Finn and His Queen-Holding Hands! "Oho! Yer Majesty! Be this man yer boyfriend?" Before the shocked duo could speak, the man took a smaller payment from Finn's hand and shooed them out the store with the armor, "any loved one of the Royal Family is a friend of the Kingdom!" He boomed before merrily shutting the door. Finn and Joan retracted their hands and blushed at the onlook of many townsfolk who stopped and stared. Without further ado both took to the air and raced back to the castle.

Later that night...

"Master Finn, " Overseer knocked on his door,"the Queen is waiting for you to come to dinner." The door opened to reveal Finn's new outfit and armor in all it's regalia. He was blushing and quiet as he descended the stairs with Overseer. He stopped breathing as he saw Joan. The queen had chosen a sapphire blue dress, it hugged her form perfectly, and it brought out her eyes. Finn nervously offered his arm, and she took it happily."You-er look lovely your majesty," Finn stuttered before he coughed to mask his anxiety. Joan smiled back," thank you Sir Finn, you look mystifying as well." Unbeknowst to them a show loomed outside the dining hall, creeping on the windowsill. They each took their respective seats; he seated her and sat to her left, Overseer to her right. Many of the nobles had come to welcome their guest. The shadow fled to the rooftop. It would wait til later tonight, there were far too many witnesses. The dinner fortunately went off without interruption, thanks were given, apologies were said for the creatures that were slain and soon, the feasting and merry making began. Great beasts were carved off the spit, wine was drunk while songs and tales of old were shared. Our hero ate, drank and danced, as did many partygoers. Many maidens asked for a dance which he obliged, but no partner lit up the dance floor quite like Joan did. The crowd went quiet as he waltzed with her, many onlookers hushed as if spellbound. When they had finished the crowd roared with applause. With faces as red as Mars, they bowed and walked amongst the crowd until the dinner finished later that night. Many partygoers had gone home or fallen asleep where they sat. Our hero gently escorted Joan back to her room. "Such a gentleman!" She teased but enjoyed every moment. She surprised Finn with a kiss on his cheek and gently closed the door after bidding goodnight to the dazed adventurer. He stood there dumbfounded til a smile creeped onto his face. He sluggishly made his way to his room before landing haphazardly on his bed. Soon he fell into a deep sleep.

The wind rushed past. He felt the mist of the clouds pass him by. He was falling again. He screamed and looked to see if his cape was on. To his dismay he was helpless. Tears came out of his eyes. Flashback formed weights which dragged him down faster. The "like like" sweater. Finn's rejection. His relationship with Flame Princess. Their seperation. His second attempt and rejection. Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun. All the things he has done for both Princesses. Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess floated above him, not caring that he fell. He fell down to the Earth with a sickening crunch.

A howl of anguish ran afoul the corridors. "Wuzzguinon?" Queen Joan awoke and stumbled out of her room. She rubbed her eyes and blindly followed the cries. She opened Finn's door slowly and approached the huddled mass in which the adventurer lay. He froze at her touch and upon seeing her pulled her close, bawling into her nightgown. Despite her shock she held him close and shushed him. "Shh...what's wrong?" She inquired looking directly at his eyes. He couldn't speak, he looked at her with a tear stained face. "I'm going to see what wrong, is that ok?" She asked gently, he nodded but she could tell he wouldn't permit it again unless in a dire situation. She whispered a spell and placed her hand on his forehead. All at once she experienced Finn's troubled thoughts. She gasped in pain, nearly doubling over but held strong, comforting our Hero. Soon his tears stopped were reduced to tiny sniffles and his breathing returned to normal. She looked at him with concern while he looked back with admiration. "Isn't that just touching..." A voice rang out from the darkness, malicious and dripping with sarcasm. "Who goes there? Reveal thyself by my command, Queen Joan of the Sky Kingdom!" Joan felt uneasy, she recognized the voice, but who? "How could you forget about me...?" The voice dripped with sweetness like poisoned honey. It belonged to a pale skinned female, long black hair wearing a blood-red dress and had raven-like wings. "Lucy! What is the meaning of this?! Return to your post!" Joan commanded, she didn't like the vibe that the other female was giving. "No my Queen, I'm afraid I have other plans. I was your most loyal servant, from the shadows I protected the Kingdom. I am the best of the Valkyrie and Dragoon combined! All for you because I loved you, but this worthless Human showed up! Now I will send him tumbling like a stone into oblivion!" declared the crazed female as she charged spear in hand. Joan felt helpless to stop the girl, until in the blink of an eye, Finn stood up taking the brunt of the attack on his cuirass, his armor barely scratched, and had deflected the blow away from them. "What?! A minute ago you were a snivelling ball of flesh!" She screamed in frustration. He looked at her with pity,"if you truly did love her... YOU WOULD NEVER ATTACK SOMEONE IF SHE WAS NEARBY!" He screamed while extending his grass blade, slashing at Lucy so she would retreat. She was not hurt by the blows but was forced back, moving several feet with each ferocious strike.'SHIT! Any more and I'm done for!' She tried to dodge to no avail. She suddenly whistled and a sound of flames and wings filled the air. The guards rushing to their Queen's aid stopped in disbelief. A puce colored phoenix mount flew into the chamber, wrecking the window and whatever poor object in it's path. The flaming bird collided with Finn intent on incinerating him. Luckily he held up his shield, but the force dazed him and sent him flying into objects in the districts before landing by the monument. Finn went in and out of consciousness, disoriented. "Joan..." He coughed, her screams echoed through the cold night air. "Have to save..." He reached for the nearest object, a handle. He remembered her words at the dance, where she whispered in his ear, the words my champion. "I HAVE TO SAVE JOAN!" He screamed yanking the handle to hoist himself up. The whole Kingdom felt a tremor beneath their feet. The monument crumbled and a blinding light enveloped the area, brighter than a star. All who watched the epicenter shielded their eyes. When the light faded, it revealed Finn wielding a morning star flail. He stood silently til in a blur he was gone. "Now come quietly my queen, so we may lay waste to Ooo and rule over even Glob himself," Lucy cooed, walking slowly toward Joan. Her green phoenix stood by holding the Valkyrie and Dragoon forces back. Many had been beaten down but luckily not dead. Her hand reached for Joan slowly. Suddenly Finn appeared smashing his morningstar onto the beast, burying its head deep into the rubble he created. The effect brought everyone to their knees. Many scrambled away in fright to this entry. He floated down and calmly walked toward Lucy, who backed off in awe. Her eyes squinted recognizing the handle on his new weapon. "Impossible!" She spat, "no one has ever been deemed champion since the last great King! I will pluck that upsurped prize from your broken dead body!" She got up and stood her ground. She glared at him, her demeanor dripping with hatred and denial. "Come quietly Lucy, surrender or be at the mercy of the Kingdom" he paused, waiting for a response. When none came he lowered his shield and walked toward Joan to help her up. With each of his steps toward the Queen, Lucy mentally fought with herself, her rage boiling over. She stood up and threw a barrage of daggers at Finn, "NEVER WILL I SURRENDER TO A FILTHY HUMAN!" To her despair Finn turned and blocked all, some were on course to the Queen due to her unfocused throwing. Finn then dissapeared in a blur and reappeared, smashing Lucy on her back, crippling her wings, and sent her flying, falling into the darkness, down to the earth.

Finn slowly walked over to Joan. Soon the sun rose, drowning the city in a warm light. People were gathering now that the danger was over. Finn started to stumble halfway to her and before he could fall, she caught him. "My hero, my champion, " she said into his ear and kissed him on the lips. Overseer walked over to them making sure they were alright. "I apologize for my inactivity my Queen, however it seems my prophetic dream had been correct." Finn had a confused look on his face. Joan smiled,"you knew all along he would be worthy to wield the meteor mace." Finn snuggled closer to the Queen,"Meteor mace?" He gestured toward the weapon in his hand."it is forged from mithril found in a meteorite, it can ignore all defenses, be they earthly or magical." Overseer nodded and many of the carpenters' guild had come. "That was a spectacular demonstration of its power, however now that the battle is done, it is time for recovery," he said walking away."Finn smiled and gently cupped Joans face with his free hand." A year on this beautiful kingdom with it's Magnificient Queen, I can live with that."

Ooo a year later...

"The royal meeting had to be set on his birthday," Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum sighed to herself, "no one has seen him in a year, but no trouble has threatened Ooo...yet." She laid her head against the pillowed lined candy carriage. Peppermint Butler steered the vehicle onto the less rocky road. 'Hopefully he hasn't died' she thought and stopped herself.'He's a hero, he should be fine.' She contemplated about every moment she had with the boy. 'You don't know how lucky you have something til you lose it' she thought remembering his declaration of love. She shook her head of such thoughts before stretching. She was almost there.

"Have you prepared yourself Flame Queen?" Cinnamon Bun asked looking behind. His Queen had been quiet the whole ride. She hadn't taken well to his response he guessed. 'Maybe I should change the truth law' Flame Queen thought to herself sadly,' I'm too old for you, and I see you as a little sister' were his words. Cinnamon Bun had no feelings for his Queen. His mind was on his duty. 'He is so understanding, mature, and intelligent. Maybe I overestimated myself,' she mused. "What are the other important things today CB?" She asked to spark up a conversation. "Well lets see, Royal meetings, Kingdom improvement, Military meetings, and...Oh yeah, Finn's Birthday." Cinnamon Bun thought out loud." Flame Queen's heart stopped.'Oh yea his birthday, how could I forget?' Cinnamon Bun scrunched his face in thought. "Come to think of it, no one has seen him in a year, not since the mission to reclaim your Kingdom. Ooo however has remained intact." Flame Queen flinched at the memory. He had been creepy, we were supposed to be on business. 'Although he should've behaved better due to the situation, I can tell Finn loves her. They were in a good relationship that was kindling. Unfortunately she's too immature and prideful of how much of a loss she made. Responsibility is important, but happiness is too. Emotional and a tad selfish' Cinnamon Bun thought to himself. Unhappy she had been, she tried to get Cinnamon Bun's affection but that didn't turn out as she hoped. Both realized how close they were to the meeting and began their descent.

"I will have order!" Princess Bubblegum striked her gavel several times. Many of the princesses and queens had ceased their gossiping. "I know why everyone is gossiping about the main reason why we have gathered, "PB stated," the subject is the fortification and unification of colonies nearby each other." Murmuring went through the table til PB held up her hand."It has been a whole year since Finn the Human was among us. He valiantly defended Ooo and all it's inhabitants. Now is a time of peace, however that could change when we least expect it. " PB looked around worried that an attack could happen. "This could help with prosperity, trade, relations and the increase in speed that forces would be deployed." PB took a deep breath. Good sign that no one opposes. No one had said anything after digesting Bonnibel's words. She hesitated, took a final look around before clearing her throat, "all in favor?" All hands rose to her surprise and relief. She held her breath for this moment. "Those against?" She waited and to her amazement not one in denial. "Onto the next subject we have-" a single arrow landed on the table. Everyone jumped in shock away from the place of attack. Their charges stood ready shielding the Royalty. "Who dares to attack the council?!" A single warrior in black armor came forward. He had a crossbow on his back and wielded a two handed warhammer. "I come in place of my queen under the banner of Leviathan. She declares war on all of Ooo in response to this union." The Royalty looked around in confusion. Who would be bongos to declare war on everyone? What is this banner of Leviathan? "Seize the intruder!" Came the cries of the bodyguards as they charged, the knight in black suddenly grew aura wings of purple tinted with blood red. He silently parried all the attacks easily and seemed to hold back. Suddenly he swung his warhammer around, knocking out everyone around him, those who he missed backed up in alarm. He shouldered the hammer and walked toward the remaining defenders. A massive cloud seemed to loom over the area.

Finn stood at the edge of the Kingdom. Joan stood behind him, hugging her arms around his middle. "You'd better come back in one piece you doofus," she held him tightly. Finn turned around and surprised her with a deep passionate kiss,"I will definitely come back. Not even Glob can stop me" She nodded shyly letting him go. He fell backward off the edge, in a relaxed state as if he was sleeping. Faster he fell, through the clouds, his cape whipping behind him. He put his arm forward, his grass blade toward the ground. The blade outstretched sliced the air, the speed creating a slicing noise as he descended.

The menacing warrior took a step, sweeping aside more defenders. Everyone suddenly heard the slicing noise and looked around expecting the end. The knight looked up, looking at the blur descending toward him. He jumped barely dodging the attack, the shockwave flying himself and everyone back. To everyone's surprise, there stood a warrior in white silver armor, midnight blue cape, shouldered a tall shield, a draconic helmet and carried a morningstar flail. What struck Flame Queen's and Princess Bubblegum's minds was the grass blade embedded into the ground. "FINN?!" Both of them yelled. Finn paid no heed and concentrated. The dark warrior jumped again before the grass blade extended into a fast growing field. The grass grew and sliced the warhammer's handle. The dark warrior threw aside the broken piece and held the large hammer in one hand. Finn stood up, releasing the ground and returning it to its barren state. He readied himself and placed the blade behind him. The malovolent warrior charged at an unearthly pace, and Finn responded by rushing before dissapearing in a blur. When the flying dust had cleared they stood in the cliche' stance of landing, facing opposite directions. Finn's grass blade had grown to five feet long. The other warrior took a step before turning, a large gap began to appear, dividing him all the way down in half. He then fell, putrid smoke emitting from the body and a shadow crept before burning in the sunlight. An ominous voice echoed through the area, "My queen will conquer all of Ooo and the Levianthan will devour the universe, reforming it to her whims." The crowd tentatively walked toward our hero. They stopped as he stood up and retracted his blade. No one made a sound as he stared Flame Queen and Princess Bubblegum in the eyes, they were filled with indifference, and pity. In a blur he took to the sky and flew back up to the Sky Kingdom. The bewildered Royalty only managed to follow the blur heading up to the massive moving cloud overhead

CLIFF-HANG-ER!


	4. Chapter 4

That last chapter was a doozy. Life tends to get in the way and writers block is no fun. So for the reviews...

Nrbuer-By now he's fourteen. He's still a young man, and he hasn't spoken to them in a year. The indifference he displayed I tried to make it seem like he was focused on his fallen enemy, the pity well, Finn has found something better but he doesn't hate FP and PB. It's sort of forcing himself to finally move on but he eventually will forgive them. When you love someone, it changes you, especially when broken up.

Unknownman-I can try, but stated as earlier I'm not one with much time on my hands, no guarantees

DCR-I try, each chapter is literally a spark of inspiration from known myths & legends, the background of Ooo and some known experiences of a young man who is heartbroken. the ever unnerving twists and turns that the tv show produces. Oh and the result of Dirty Chai Tea Lattes at work. Time is always against us

In last weeks episode,

An ominous voice echoed through the area, "My queen will conquer all of Ooo and the Levianthan will devour the universe, reforming it to her whims." The crowd tentatively walked toward our hero. They stopped as he stood up and retracted his blade. No one made a sound as he stared Flame Queen and Princess Bubblegum in the eyes, they were filled with indifference, and pity. In a blur he took to the sky and flew back up to the Sky Kingdom. The bewildered Royalty only managed to follow the blur heading up to the massive moving cloud overhead.

Without further ado, onto the story!

Chapter 4: Come home

Luckily everyone was ok. Bruised up but not dead. 'If that was a warning, this new force of evil must be powerful,' thought Princess Bubblegum as she took count of her Banana Guards. The Royalty checked on their charges after the enemy had been vanquished. "CB are you ok?" Flame Queen looked over his injuries. "Yeah I'm ok, are you?" Was his response as he used his lance to help himself up. She donned a confused look but knew deep down he was right. "You want to see him" his words only confirmed her thoughts. Flame Queen nodded and CB called for his Flame Wolf. Princess Bubblegum called for everyone's attention after the meeting attendees had righted themselves. "I will now conclude this meeting due to the current conditions, but we will continue as planned. We will ask Finn of his new allegiance so we may stand more of a chance against this 'Leviathan' and thwart any more threats to Ooo!" Everyone clamored at the declaration and yelled "FOR OOO!" before departing their seperate ways. Princess Bubblegum stayed and noticed Flame Queen looking toward the massive cloud that seemed to roost on the nearest mountain. "Thinking about seeing him too are you?" Asked Princess Bubblegum as she walked forward with Peppermint Butler. "Yeah... I'm gonna go see him," she timidly said before looking up. "Did you see his eyes? I've never seen him so focused. I wonder what happened to him." Princess Bubblegum placed a hand on her shoulder," We'll both find out, I'm coming along too." The two smiled at each other solemnly. Princess Bubblegum called for Morrow and Flame Queen called for CB and his fire wolf. They both rode toward the ever growing cloud ontop the mountain.

The two just managed to break the cloudline and were surrounded by valkyrie. The newly arrived group lowered their spears to keep them at bay, despite noticing the jeweled crowns. "State your business your Majesty, for you come without notice and with an armed guard." PB & FQ looked at CB who quietly handed his lance to a valkyrie. "We have laid out all arms, may we see your Queen?" Spoke Flame Queen in a diplomatic manner. The Valkyrie murmured eyeing the four suspiciously. The leader it seemed held up a hand. "I am Michelle, squad leader of the Valkyrie. I will now introduce my squad," she gestured toward the other six. "Here we have Gabby, Rachael, Ariel, Sissy, Odette and Rachelle. We are the Valkyrie, the first defense and Seven Royal guard to Queen Joan of the Sky." The four nodded in respect while getting acquainted. "I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, my Peppermint Butler, she is Queen of the Flame Kingdom, and he is her charge, Cinnamon Bun." The Six others lowered their spears but didn't let down their guard. "We will escort you to Joan, but heed our warning. Any strife may tilt the balance of peace in this chaotic land." Michelle motioned for the four to follow and the Valkyrie escorted them in a tight knit formation. When they landed they were courteously escorted to the throne room. The four looked on in awe as they viewed the area. They suddenly stopped before the throne room door opened. Before them was the Queen who sat at her throne, Finn kneeled at her side and the dragoon squad were stationed around the room. Michelle bowed before Joan and moved aside for the Royalty to speak. "We are humbly sorry to bother you at this time, Queen Joan I presume? We have come to bring thanks to your knight kneeling by you. May we ask his name?" Princess Bubblegum spoke. "My Champion's name is Finn, and I know who you are, I have heard many stories about you Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum and Flame Queen," spoke Joan Respectfully. "Pray may we stay about your Kingdom and catch up with our old friend?" Asked Flame Queen bowing. Joan looked from the group to Finn and saw that he didn't outright refuse or suddenly accept. She thought quietly for a moment. "You have my permission. you can stay as long as you like. Think of this as a gesture of friendship. For many years we have seperated from most of Ooo. This Kingdom has seen many childish and destructive things," She nodded solemly and whispered in Finn's ear, he stood at attention and silently walked toward the group before walking with them to the Palace Gardens.

They stopped at a stone formation in the red and white rose garden and each took a seat. Before anyone could speak, Finns voice coolly drifted in the air, "I know why you are here." FQ and PB had surprised looks on their faces. Finally Princess Bubblegum had spoken,"So what happened to you all this time?" Finn sighed before yawning. "After the mission to return the Red Throne to Flame Queen, I realized. With Cinnamon Bun as her Champion I wasn't needed; he alone stopped the old Flame King. Ice King is hardly a threat and the Lich is gone for now. So I packed up and went Dungeon hunting," Finn began as he laid back to relax. "I found a dungeon that housed a powerful shield. Though I managed to retrieve it, I nearly died against a deadly wyvern." Flame Queen looked alarmed at this turn of events. "While waiting for death, Joan found me. She brought me up here for healing and to stop a jealous valkyrie who turned rogue, I became her Champion and lived with her people all this time." PB stifled a yawn, "so why haven't you visited us, or contacted us?" Flame Queen asked him tentatively. "As I said my place is here. The Kingdom hasn't had a powerful defender since its Last Great King. They roam around to avoid conflict, " Finn simply said. He sighed again. "If you guys really miss me that much, I could arrange a few visits here and there. With Joan's permission of course. They need me as much as I need J-," Finn stopped himself before he said Joan,"er armor so that I can survive." PB and FQ were curious to where this was headed but shrugged it off. "We implore you to visit tomorrow, Jake, the pups, Lady, Susan, Glob everyone thinks you might be dead." He contemplated for a moment. He nodded before he excused himself, "I will return to report my status after I have spoken to Joan. In the meantime, explore the Kingdom to your hearts' content. She probably has already made sleeping arrangements." PB looked surprised and spoke humbly, "please give your Queen our thanks."he nodded, without a word he lazily got up and strolled toward the Castle. The four looked at each other before both Bun and Peppermint spoke up,"let's go get some things to bring back home," they hoped it would ease things on their minds due to the recent events.

Joan stood on her balcony marvelling the orange plumed bird on her hand. Finn quietly stepped into her room trying to sneak up on her. She grinned as he neared closer. With a simple turn, she tripped him with her wing. "Oof!" He yelled as he tumbled, his cape covering his head. "Shame on you, you silly assailant," she mockingly said as he got up. He moved the cape off and pulled her in for a hug. She took in his scent snuggling into him, "so what did Princess Bubblegum and Flame Queen want?" Finn sighed before he kissed her forehead,"Everyone that I knew misses me and thinks I might be dead. They want me to visit tomorrow. She nodded as she looked into his eyes. "By your demeanor you seem indecisive," she said kissing him lightly. "I hope it isn't a ploy to keep me down there," Finn said as he looked on the horizon with her. She lightly punched his arm not covered by his suit, "no one is stealing my man," she playfully whispered, "this is mine!" she said, smacking his right bun. He laughed and kissed her passionately. "However," she continued, "you better visit your fambam and friends or so help me I'll kick you off the kingdom edge myself. Understood?" He nodded in understanding and mockingly said ,"yes my queen." She giggled, " you needn't worry, if trouble comes, we'll play Gabby's horn. Okay?" He squeezed her tightly yet gently in response, "yes babe." This earned him another playful punch.

Night had fallen over the kingdom. Flame Queen sighed as she stood over the balcony. "Couldn't sleep?" Bonnibel sat next to her on a bench nearby. Flame yawned. "Nope," rubbing her eyes, "too much on my mind." PB saw the same look Finn had for her back then, "Him huh?" Flame stretched and nodded silently,  
"Is it that obvious?" PB giggled. "You look just like he did. He was smitten with me. No matter what I did and hurt him, he loved me. I admit, though I liked him too, I was too blind to see the man he would become. I was too realistic and arrogant. Joan is lucky. It shows in how wise she rules her Kingdom, a sound mind, an iron fist, but a gentle hand." Flame looked surprised while she digested every word. "What of me?" Flame suddenly questioned. "Well...you have a good heart, idealistic, and passionate. However, you let your emotions get in the way and hasten your decisions. I think when you moved on from Finn, it was too quick. Like cutting off oxygen. You had something good but cut it off as if burning a blade of grass. It eventually grew back." Princess Bubblegum wanted to give advice in the nicest way possible. Flame blinked so the lava that was threatening to run down her cheeks would not come. "No matter how you treated me and hurt me, I reached for my hand to save you. I loved you and no matter what we went through, I'd even defy nature for you. I was young and was stupid, I have no excuses for my actions" A new voice drew both of their eyes to the newcomer. Both looked to the doorway at Finn who leaned in the doorway. "How long have you been listening?" Hiccuped Flame Queen. Finn sighed, "long enough." She timidly took a step toward him almost stumbling and he caught her. He held her so she could cry her eyes out. "I'm sorry Flame, but I have Joan now. You will always have a place in my heart but we can never be together. I hope for the best for you." He wiped her tears and set her gently on the stone bench before turning toward the doorway. "I have never hated both of you. I loved you as if you were my world. Even if the ground crumbled beneath us, the first thing I'd worry about is you, and reach for you with my hand so you don't fall." Silence enveloped the three for a minute or two. Finn bid them goodnight before walking away from the balcony and back to his room.

Cliff Hanger hanging from a cliff!

Next Chapter: Homecoming

Phew! I hate writers block. I couldn't sleep til I put this chapter out. I didn't know how to write the last tense moment without being a douche but nice at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Homecoming I know it's been more than a week, work has been driving me nuts. A boss that is lazy doesn't help things one bit. Not to mention messing up my chapter, where the sections that are seperated by spaces are gone. I've been pasting documents from Notes on my iphone4.

Well now to read reviews... Dear Pagemaster808, Thaaaats me!

Nrbuer-If people want it that badly I could go with the concubine route. The story isn't finished yet.

Maskwolf- thanks for your kind words. I think I'll drink Irish Coffee (cocktail) to relax and write more. But my writing might be messed up haha

DCR-Thanks for your reviews, I had alot in mind. I could make a chapter dedicated to the telling of the origins

In last weeks episode... "I have never hated both of you. I loved you as if you were my world. Even if the ground crumbled beneath us, the first thing I'd worry about is you, and reach for you with my hand so you don't fall." Silence enveloped the three for a minute or two. Finn bid them goodnight before walking away from the balcony and back to his room.

Chapter 5:Homecoming Sunrise opened its warm rays over Ooo. Finn stood up from his desk, he had woken up beforehand to clean, check and don his armor. After a few adjustments to fit himself comfortably, he walked over to the door before quietly slipping into Joan's chamber. 'She's so beautiful, my angel baby,' he thought, and kissed her on the forehead. She sighed in content while in her sleep. She hugged one of her pillows, "Finn..." She mumbled incoherent words, she snuggled with it. He chuckled before heading to get breakfast. Soon he would have to depart, and he was hungry enough he'd probably eat one of the candy buildings. He dodged the cooks as they hustled in the large kitchen, screaming unintelligible orders across counters and over the roar of the fired ovens. Overseer stood by as taste tester, the head cook with him. "Did you rest well, our Champion?" His eyes twinkled cheerfully while he donned an all-knowing smile. During the year, they treated each other as a grandparent and grandson would. "I did Overseer, dreamless though, I think because I'll be away from the kingdom." Overseer chuckled," or away from Joan?" Finn laughed nervously. "Not to worry my boy, don't forget I expect to have a grandson and a new heir to the throne when you get back," He steeled himself for the reaction. Finn immediately spit out his drink in surprise. He sputtered shocked at the suggestion his grandfather figure had put out. The noise of the kitchen hid away the awkward scene that had just unfolded. Without a word Overseer turned around, entered the hallway and then laughed heartily as he walked back to the library. Finn stood wordlessly registering the old man's joke. The head chef mumbled sadly wiping and soaking up the wasted mimosa he personally prepared.

Flame Queen yawned as she stretched, she slept soundly that night. Cinnamon bun strolled in with the breakfast platter prepared by the chefs that morning. "Morning CB, and thank you" FQ said as she placed the platter on top of her lap. She chewed her food slowly she thought over the affairs at home. "Today we'll be going home," CB thought out loud. Flame nodded at CB and smiled. She was sad, regretful of her actions, but she was determined to move past it. She had the means through Finn's confession from last night. She silently got out of bed and went to check on her companion. Princess Bubblegum had slept well if not shortly. "Princess," Peppermint Butler pleaded,"shouldn't you wait til after we arrive at the Candy Kingdom to experiment on the things bought from the market?" He placed her breakfast on the table. "Maybe you're right, while not catalystic, I have more equipment at home. Any surprises might cause discord in the Sky Kingdom," sighed Princess Bubblegum as she put away her briefcase. A series of knocks on the chamber door diverted her attention. "Who is it?" Peppermint Butler slowly opened their door. "Are you guys ready?" Flame Queen timidly asked. "Almost," yawned Princess Bubblegum,"just about done packing my things." Flame nodded respectfully before emitting a tiny yawn,"See you at the kingdom edge."

The goodbye party was massive. Nearly everyone stood at the kingdom's edge. Finn nervously stood by Overseer. Joan had just placed a surcoat over him bearing the symbol of the sky. "You'll need this, besides for pleasure you'll be there representing us." The group parted so the new arrivals could reach the edge. "You ready to go?" Bonnibel asked Flame. She let loose an aura of warm flames,"as I'll ever be." Cinnamon Bun and Peppermint butler looked at Finn for his approval. "Well my Queen, I will be alert for the Kingdom, and I shan't stay too long away and err...-" Finn stuttered. He fidgeted while he saluted her, his nervousness showing. Joan smirked and suddenly grabbed him for a passionate kiss. Many of the kingdom and its guardians gave cat calls and whistles when the couple had broken apart for air. Finn fixed his helmet to hide the blush that adorned his face and to fix it; they had gotten a bit carried away. He acted like he was dazed and mouthed 'I love you' to Joan before dramatically falling in the same relaxed manner as before off the edge. The Royalty rolled their eyes but followed suit on their mounts aiming to keep up with him.

Jake paced back and forth at the Candy Kingdom. His pups lazily hung onto him, swinging with each rotation he made. 'Honey, stop worrying, they'll make sure he's ok' Lady Rainicorn said as she kissed his forehead. "Yea dad, you're gonna make a hole in the ground," yipped Jake Jr. Jake sighed before cuddling with his pups," I guess I gotta relax a little." "Dad! Look!" Yipped Kim Kil Wan, gesturing toward the sky. Everyone looked up but Marceline was able to determine who it was. "Is...is that Finn?" Jake turned his eye into a telescope and gasped, his mouth hanging low. "Quick pups! Uncle Finn is falling!" Jake Jr. Yawned and pointed," he's fine dad, he seems so relaxed." Jake did a double take and sighed in relief. Ice King thought to himself stared in awe as Finn slowed his descent. He landed on the ground in a dramatic pose. Princess Bubblegum scoffed, "showoff," but had to stifle her laughter as a whole pile of bodies glomped the missing adventurer. The onslaught of questions was silenced as Finn held up his hand. He then gestured for everyone to sit down as he told of his adventure away. Everyone gasped in awe at the story of the wyvern and him nearly dying. Any and all willing person punched/slapped his shoulder at this point. The women aww'd at the story of his girlfriend, and the men looked in awe while hearing the story of his new armor and battles. "I expected a new dame but now you're champion. I can't wait to visit with Lady and the pups," Jake said as he grinned,"hopefully you didn't have any more surprises in store us. You better thank your dame for visiting us for a day. A champ needs to stay by his lady" Finn laughed nervously, It was good to be home, but some things never change.

A shadow flew from the candy kingdom wall. It ran to it's master. With a kneel it spoke in a quiet voice. With a pale dainty hand it sent the informer away. "Soon Finn, not yet, but I will get what is mine. The Leviathan will devour the world into the likes worse than the Nightosphere and you will pay...dearly..." Broken raven wings mended and corrupted by dark magic were revealed in the little light. Light giggling broke into maddening cackling that echoed throughout the pitch black castle and into the lifeless surroundings.

Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Origins

Work won't be fun this week, but endure all ye fans. I'll take more time to write, so I might try to post a chapter every 2 weeks at the most. Gonna drink some leftover beer from a keg, hopefully it's still good so lets see where this'll take us haha. Or maybe glasses of three wise men hehe

Nrbuer-I know, maybe I'll make another story, an evil Finn who was tired of being good so he conquers kingdoms and has concubines. Jealousy will show but to what degree do all of you want? Too jealous and it'll make it seem like I'm trying to bash her indefinitely.

Maskwolf-I try, but work, responsibilty and unexpected surprises happen. Writer's Block and laziness too. Don't we all love cliff hangers?

DCR-this chapter will give some insight. A character who has seen it all. By sheer luck or just boredom

In our last episode-

A shadow flew from the candy kingdom wall. It ran to it's master. With a kneel it spoke in a quiet voice. With a pale dainty hand it sent the informer away. "Soon Finn, not yet, but I will get what is mine. The Leviathan will devour the world into the likes worse than the Nightosphere and you will pay...dearly..." Broken raven wings mended and corrupted by dark magic were revealed in the little light. Light giggling broke into maddening cackling that echoed throughout the pitch black castle and into the lifeless surroundings.

Once Upon a time-

Cheers were shared, faces were splashed with red tint from the many drinks downed in celebration, and the frenetic dancing that went around the Candy Castle. The crowd around Finn kept quiet to hear of the many tales Finn had in his year long disappearance. "So what's dat symbol on yous shirt Finn?" Asked Flambo, silently nibbling on a piece of charcoal. "His tunic?" said Marceline as she strummed on her ax-bass while floating above the red punch bowl,"that's the symbol of the Sky Kingdom." Finn looked up at her in surprise," you know of it?" Marceline nodded, while tuning her bass. "Know it? I witnessed it's tale." All nearby stopped noisemaking to listen. "Yous dat old?" Flambo smirked but not before she drained the red ember lighting his piece of charcoal. Marceline took a long swig of fruit punch before speaking. "It all started long ago while I was a teenager watching from a crystal ball far away..."

Flashback story Ooo many a time ago... "Run!" Came the cry of a woman in a small amount of people. The earth shook beneath them. Not one looked cheerful but in fear of the imminent danger. "Run while you can pitiful maggots! I will enjoy this feast of human flesh before I set my appetite upon the Universe!" Came a thundering roar from behind. "The men hurried the women and children away and readied themselves for the great being that approached. Levianthan the Wyrm had come to claim body, mind, spirit, soul and life itself. Those unfortunate were picked up and swallowed whole. No cry of anquish nor the sound of mortal death reached out. An explosion of flame and stardust landed before the black flamed wyrm. Two deities stood in his way. Saturn , seer of space and the sky fixed his scaled robes looked up, his royal blue eyes steeled with determination. Gaia, mother of earthly flame and the mantle of time stood adjusting her vambraces. "Creature of the endless destructive void, return to your abode or become the nothingness you know." The people watched in awe at this turn of events. The wyrm looked between the two and snorted. Leviathan roared in defiance spreading his wings to intimidate them,"why do you protect the humans, their past has decided their end! Their time on this earth has ended. They should be wiped out, else history shall repeat itself!" They both looked back unimpressed and stood ready. In his impatience he struck out creating a fissure in the ground. He only kicked up flames and stardust. The people readied themselves after the fissure sent them stumbling. A huge dart of green flame flew out making contact before spinning past, revealing a red phoenix with green eyes floating nearby. The Wyrm was startled from the blow, following the flaming bird. A torrent of white flame shot out from the dust striking the Wyrm, making it roll a great distance away. A massive steel grey dragon with cold blue eyes emerged from the floating debris. It charged with a fury that reduced the surrounding hills to rubble and swiped at the downed enemy. The evil being roared in pain, coiling itself. It knew it would not last long and desperately looked for a weak point. It carefully turned and emitted black corrosive magma flying toward the humans. The dragon dissapeared and reappeared in front taking the hit. Saturn roared in pain as Gaia cawed in alarm. Everyone cringed at the enormous voice heard. "Go my love! Take the humans far away, and bless them with a gift so they may survive this dangerous land!" Saturn hobbled over to block the humans from view. "But-" she was cut off. "They are vulnerable now, even with us both here! Now go!" A stream of red magma came from Gaia's eyes as she flew toward the humans and spirited them away to safety. As she brought them to a mountain of immense size they all watched, speechless of the battle between the giants. "You can no longer teleport can you?" The Wyrm grinned as he slid closer, "After I destroy you, I will destroy your mate and everything in this disgusting existence!" Saturn bellowed and stood his ground,"You aren't the creator nor the destroyer. You will fall to your own devices." He blew out a massive molten eruption which flew high into the atmosphere. The cooled continents of rock came hurtling down like meteors from space. The carnage flattened forests and created massive shifts in the earth. The Wyrm was hit, close to death but at the last moment struck out. The dust cloud shrouded any damage received. Gold blood flowed onto the ground. Gaia gasped in horror. "So much delicious death..." Cooed Levianthan as he sighed in happiness. His victory was short lived. Saturn's massive tail wrapped around the Wyrms neck, never letting go. Saturn struggled to speak, his innards pierced by the bladed tail. "You...you...will be imprisoned for many an eon...I will sacrifice my immortal life...to bind you into a lifeless dimension of the cosmos." He looked up to Gaia silver tears poured forth, "I love you..." Gaia cried out, "and I love you Saturn, wait for me..." Levianthan then raged against his binding foe realizing his folly,"NO! My son will avenge me! Curse you, every last one of you, I will return to reap the universe, not even death will be able to stop me...!" A massive spacial black hole appeared following Saturn's roar. Within a second, the Wyrm and Dragon disappeared. Gaia cried in human form as she fell to her knees. She sniffled as she wiped her tears away. As the humans approached she slowly stood up, handing the leader an egg, and a chainball mace. "Take care of my child as we have taken care of you," she hiccuped," I wish to join my love in the afterlife." The group was speechless as she walked toward the cliff edge and she turned around again. "I will continue his dying wish, that flail ignores all defense, be it earthly or magical, but only those worthy to be knight and champion may wield it justly. We give our blessings to you, now go forth and live, so our efforts weren't in vain." She shook her head to fight the coming tears, slowly raised her hands and a golden flame engulfed the area. The group shut their eyes fearing death, but awoke to their astonishment. They had grown wings. Everyone stared in wonder, looking for the woman in brown. The phoenix was no more. All that remained was an insignia. The guards with daughters, named their girls after the archangels of christianity of the past, but in female form. The god of old had moved on, for his slumber began. The reign of Glob had begun. Within time, the Egg had hatched. A hatchling dragon grey as stone. It developed a habit of creating clouds and was deemed the name Atlas, seeing as it carried many times its own weight. Soon wars and battles erupted over Ooo, Kingdoms were rising and falling. Worse still, Levianthan's son resided in the old mountain fortress where the Humans once resided. The peaceful people of the sky, flew away on Atlas, fading away from history into myth and legend...

End Flashback story Marceline floated lazily as the party erupted in applause. After the story was told everyone returned back to their individual chattering. "So this Levianthan dude is gonna come back, and the last humans were transformed into the winged beings of the Sky Kingdom?" Finn asked leaning on his chair in interest. Marceline strummed," so they say, he was even worse than my father. Luckily Ooo has you, and the Sky has it's champion. You'd best be careful though, if he stood a chance against the deities of time and space, he's no pushover." Marceline winked at Finn," Joan is lucky, if you weren't taken I'd test out how much you've grown. I like a gentle man with an iron grip. On a serious note you'd better not die out on us. I'd bargain with death so I can thrash you senseless in the afterlife." Finn nervously laughed and blushed. "Likewise Marceline, you're a radical dame, but Joan is my one and only." She shrugged and floated to join the band, but not before moving her hips suggestively while walking on stage. Cinnamon Bun stood by Flame Queen and noticed a rise in temperature. "My Queen? Are you alright?" He asked? FQ shook herself and calmed down,"what do you mean?" CB sighed,"don't deny, I know you're still jealous..." She sighed in defeat after looking around so that no one was eavesdropping,"No, I'm still a little bit. I should be over him after his confession. Maybe Bonnie was right. I still have to get used to the fact." CB stood silently and thoughtfully handed her a cup of lava to calm her. She sighed as she viewed the lost gem that twinkled in the midst of the party and took a sip of the relaxing liquid. Princess Bubblegum stood by her group of friends, the other princesses of Ooo. The group was fraught with many a talk of Finn. She sighed and drank some sugar liquer. She eyed the contact between Marceline and him and simply huffed. "Are you alright mother?" Inquired Lemonhope, drinking some sugar liquer as well. She smiled as she turned," I am afraid not, but this will come to pass." He stood by, thinking and left but not without a word," the answer may come in time, but I hope things will be better." Princess Bubblegum shrugged but happily mingled at the party nonetheless. The party began to die down, to everyone's dissapointment. However the party area was simply made into a camping area. All kids gathered around were hushed, too many cries of excitement of a sleepover were too much. Finn gratefully washed himself with the bathing pan provided and donned the robes he brought from his new home. He stepped out of the bathroom tent and walked gwntly toward the storytelling group. He snuggled next to the sleeping family of his brother.

Within seconds he dropped into a peaceful sleep dreaming of Joan, however that didn't last for long. Dark clouds surrounded him at the kingdoms edge. It lightly rained on Finn, plinking the armor with each drop. "What the glob?" Everything seemed to slow down as he looked outward. He saw Lucy fall in the same way when he defeated her a year back. As the clouds covered her up he heard a loud squawk and the cosmic owl flew up as if thrown after being beaten. He landed on the kingdom's castle, unmoving. Finn spun around to the spot where both entities appeared & dissapeared. A long black reptilian shadow emerged from the smoke, with a female black figure ontop of it's head holding onto the crown of six horns as if mounting. The monster opened it's maw, revealing still moving corpses in agony impaled on its teeth, before it swooped down to consume him. "Finn-" he rolled over. "Finn-" he curled up.

"Finn!" Yelled a voice and he woke up. "You alright?" Asked Jake. "I think so, bad dream," Finn said before sighing in relief. "Well when you're ready, breakfast is being handed out," Jake yawned as well before walking to assist the candy chefs in making bacon pancakes,"if you want to talk about it, I'm here, but it's a shame you'll be going back." Finn grinned appreciatively of his brother walking off before going to change into his armor and tunic. "Uncle Finn," the pups whined,"do you really have to go?" He chuckled as he stared down the lot of 'puppy dog eyes' staring straight at him. "Yes, I have duties as Champion. Not to mention my girlfriend will make me dress in a jester suit as my uniform" They all groaned at his response but composed themselves. They were too old for that sort of thing. "Make sure you keep in touch or at least visit," Jake fist bumped him," and watch out for anything suspiscious, that talk we had was deep." Finn nodded, before giving each and everyone a goodbye. With a teary-eyed smile he regarded them all before floating toward the awaiting clouds. He picked up speed before anyone could see any tear drops and rose through the thick clouds before reaching the kingdom edge.

Joan sighed as she spun a large ring, several links clacked as she lounged on her throne. "You're already missing him I see. You're gonna wear out your old chacram toy," teased Overseer,"he'll be back, stop worrying so much. You'll see." She stuck her tongue out in concentration as she nodded, spinning the ring faster. There was a series of knocks at the door. She almost dropped it in surprise and whispered,"Finn?" Sadly a maid had come in and had started to clean. She sighed sadly til a familiar warmth embraced her. She quickly turned around in his grasp. Finn placed his forehead gently against hers and smiled, "I'm back," he whispered before kissing her tenderly.

Until next time... I figured I write another story at the same time. It'll be a personal project so things might take longer as expected. Short chapters due to short bursts of inspiration!


End file.
